halloweenfandomcom-20200223-history
Scream 4
Scream 4 (stylized as Scre4m) is a 2011 horror film directed by Wes Craven and written by Kevin Williamson. It stars Neve Campbell, Courteney Cox, and David Arquette. The movie's over all box office performance was not very strong. Having been made on an estimated budget of $40,000,000, it earned $38,000,000 at movie theaters in North America and $63,000,000 in the rest of the world. Scream 4 was rated R by the Motion Picture Association of America for graphic violence, bad language and scenes of underage drinking. Plot Ten years have passed, and Sidney Prescott who has put herself back together thanks in part to her writing, is visited for a fourth time by Ghostface. Sidney arrives in Woodsboro to promote her new book alongside her publicist Rebecca Walters, the day following the murder of two high school students, Jenny Randall and Marnie Cooper, brutally slain by the new Ghostface Killer. Her timing sparks suspicion by some of the local inhabitants and after evidence is discovered in Sidney's rental car, she becomes a suspect in the recent murders and is forced by the local police force to remain in town until such murders have been solved. Her cousin, Jill has been dealing with the betrayal of her now-ex-boyfriend Trevor Sheldon, when she gets a threatening phone call from Ghostface, as does her friend Olivia Morris. Both girls, alongside their friend Kirby Reed, are then questioned about the calls by Dewey Riley, who has become the town's new sheriff, assisted by Judy Hicks, one of his deputies. Dewey's wife, Gale Weathers-Riley, has been struggling with writer's block and gives up on this endeavor to instead investigate the murders. Sidney chooses to stay with Jill's mother, her aunt Kate Roberts. Later on that same night, Olivia, who lives next door to Jill and Kate, is attacked and subsequently murdered by Ghostface as Jill and Kirby watch in terror. Though Sidney and Jill rush in in a vain attempt to save Olivia, Ghostface injures both of them and flees the scene. Soon after both girls are taken to the hospital for treatment; unbeknownst to them, the murderer has followed them there and soon kills Rebecca. Needing help in solving the murders, Gale enlists the help of a pair of high school movie geeks, Charlie Walker and Robbie Mercer, who explain that the killer is using the rules of movie remakes to commit the heinous crimes. Charlie concludes that the killer will likely strike at a party being held that night, due to their knowledge of Ghostface's usage of movie clichés. With this in mind, Gale goes to a local party in order to investigate further. Here, Ghostface injures her as well but flees when Dewey suddenly arrives on the scene. He then takes his wife to the hospital. Having already returned from their own trip to the medical center, Sidney soon discovers that the policemen that had been assigned to guard the house have been killed. She also discovers that Jill has left the home and gone to Kirby's. She goes down to tell Kate, but suddenly the killer appears and kills her aunt before disappearing again. After Deputy Hicks arrives, Sidney rushes to Kirby's house to save Jill on her own. Jill, Kirby, Charlie, Robbie and Trevor are all already at Kirby's house due to strength in numbers. However, before Sidney can arrive, Ghostface appears and slaughters a drunken Robbie. Kirby and Charlie are thrown into a deadly game while Sidney finally arrives at the house; Kirby is forced to answer horror movie trivia in order to save Charlie's life, who has been tied up outside. Sidney is in the location as this occurs, and informs Kirby that she is going upstairs to find Jill, promising to return shortly. Kirby successfully answers the trivia questions, and she goes outside believing that she has won the game and can now rescue her friend. Unfortunately as she arrives on the scene to save Charlie he stabs her in the stomach, revealing himself to be the current Ghostface Killer. He then leaves her for dead. At this point, Sidney is confronted by Charlie as well as a second Ghostface, who is soon revealed to be Sidney's cousin Jill. She explains that they wanted the attention Sidney had gotten over surviving the murders, and intend to frame Trevor as Ghostface; she then pulls Trevor out of a closet and shoots him in the head. Jill then betrays Charlie and kills him too, to pin him as Trevor's accomplice and to make herself the sole survivor. She then proceeds to stab Sidney in the stomach and mutilates herself to make it seem as if Trevor had attacked her. Later, Dewey, Judy and the rest of the police force stumble upon the carnage. Still alive, Jill is taken to the hospital. However, Sidney has also survived, and upon discovering this fact Jill is forced to go to her hospital room to finish her off to keep her quiet. However, she had accidentally clued Dewey, Gale and Judy about a detail on Gale's injury that she shouldn't have known about, and the three intervene in the murder attempt. Jill subdues Sidney's rescuers but this gives Sidney a chance to shoot her in the chest, ultimately killing her. Dewey calls in all police units, as media reporters outside confirm Sidney as the "sole-surviving hero" once again. External links *''Scream 4'' on the Internet Movie Database. *[http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/scream-4/ Scream 4 on Rotten Tomatoes.] *[http://www.allmovie.com/movie/v513505 Scream 4 on AllMovie.] Category:Movies Category:Scream